swindontownswoodilypoopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricardo Bunsen Berna
Ricardo 'Bunsen' Berna (also known as the Bernanator) was a goalkeeper for the Swindon Town Swoodilypoopers. He is known for being handsome, having a good haircut and for being hot. When he saves a shot, the other team receives a first, second or third degree berna, depending on how good the save was. Like Fat Lucas, he uses the technique of scaring people into missing. He looks a little like a caveman from the back, but is very good looking. The Miracle of Swindon Town 'Personal Life' Berna was born in Brazil, so doesn't speak a lot of English, which led him to struggle a little bit when he first joined the Swoodilypoopers. He speaks Brazilian Portuguese, which no-one else on the team speaks. He has a language tutor to try and improve his English. Learning English is not one of his priorities due to him making a best friend, Merrick Maric, even though he is selectively mute and Berna doesn't speak English. They don't talk, but spend a lot of time together. They laugh a lot, but its all from physical comedy, not spoken. He doesn't get on very well with any of the other players. His lack of english has caused tension in the locker room. His lack of English led Merrick Maric and him to have a fight with Bald John Green and Other John Green near the start of the 2013 - 2014 season. They were frustrated that they could not talk to their team mates. During this season, Berna was a big support to everyone, even though he was struggling himself. In a league game against West Bromwich Albion in the 2013-2014 season (episode 128), Berna saved a goal, looked into the crowd and froze, much to the managers frustration. We late found out that he saw someone in the second row of the stands and immediately fell in love. After the game he was stark naked, talking animatedly to his best friend, Merrick Maric, in portuguese. Manager John Green and Maric persuaded him to go back out onto the field to try and find her, but she wasn't there. Maric and Manager Green then went through the season ticket holders list, as she was in a good seat so would have needed a season ticket. They found her and called her (she is called Susan) and told her that Berna had fallen in love with her. Green then set him up on a date. It was a huge success and they scheduled dates for everyday that week. He decided to leave the Swoodilypoopers at the end of the 2013 - 2014 season. Before the last game against Bolton Wanderers, he gave a moving speech, which was particularly moving because he couldn't speak English when he joined the Swoodilypoopers. He moved because his girlfriend (Susan) moved to Italy for her career, so he followed. He said he would love to end his career with the Swoodilypoopers and about how he'd played football all around the world, but had learnt English as part of his dedication to the team. He doesn't normally learn new languages, but he did for the Swoodilypoopers. Merrick Maric, his best friend, was devastated, but supported him anyway. 'Football Career' Berna joined the Swoodilypoopers at the start of the 2012-2013 season and he was the goalkeeper. However, near the end of the 2012-2013 season, all of the Swoodilypoopers were in the red for energy, so Berna and fellow keeper Fat Lucas were brought out into the field to not play in goal, so other players could rest. This happened twice. Berna played his last game for the Swoodilypoopers at the end of the 2013 - 2014 season against Bolton Wanderers. He played 110 games for the Swoodilypoopers. He moved to Italy and played for a Serie B team. Links Ricardo Ferreira Berna at Wikipedia. Ricardo Ferreira Berna at SoFIFA. Category:Players Category:The Miracle of Swindon Town